


【光电潇应】阴差阳错（二）

by Akooooo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akooooo/pseuds/Akooooo





	【光电潇应】阴差阳错（二）

（二）  
夏之光有个不算原则的原则。  
不找固定的床伴，也不会与同一个人上第二次床。  
技术再好也不行。  
人归根结底还是贪心的生物，总会不断索求更多。见过阳光便难以接纳黑暗，触摸过温暖便再难忍受寒冷，品尝过琼脂甘露便更难以吞咽糟糠粗食。  
当床笫之间的抚慰与交汇过于频繁进而固定成习惯时，总会给予人们一种他们是真正相爱的错觉。然而这不过是做爱时外放的费洛蒙编织出的谎言，为的只是将两副只在床上相处融洽的躯体短暂地捆绑在一起，然而双方真正的灵魂契合度却从来无从考究。  
他见过太多因为“固炮”而产生出的缠绵爱意在故事的最终都化作更为痴怨的恨意。谎言与错觉在费洛蒙消散的那一刻也彻底破灭，但人们总无法接受自己只是个受了费洛蒙蛊惑最终也无法逃离生理本能的蠢货，反而更愿意将梦醒后的现实归结于“恨自爱而生”，从而可以继续心安理得地欺骗自己曾经真正地爱过对方，同样也曾经真正地被对方爱过。  
可这实际上连爱慕也无法称上、只能算作贪恋对方身体的温暖而衍生出的错觉在诞生之前就该被扼杀。  
夏之光从来都是这样想的。  
所以当他再一次见到翟潇闻的时候，第一反应就是如同往常每一次——自动删除脑海内有关对方的所有记忆。  
但显然对方不这么想。

“光光！”  
在学生会会议结束后立刻从会议桌另一头跑来的翟潇闻面上带着显而易见的喜悦，在此刻难得自来熟的叠字称呼从他口中蹦出，而夏之光脑内已经将与其有关的记忆全部执行了自动删除装置，于是只剩下一句礼貌而冷淡的反问回馈给对方。  
“请问你是？”  
Alpha的脸立刻又垮了下来，像一团被人揉得皱巴巴的纸。他张了张嘴好像要说些什么，可周围还未散去的其余人探究的目光此刻又聚焦于他们二人。他也许是有些粗神经，但也并不是傻子，于是翟潇闻最后还是什么也没说，只是再次看向夏之光时的眼神变得格外哀怨，像只在收容所里等待许久终于被人领养，满心欢喜地在新家里绕着主人跑了三圈，谁知道之后没几天又再度被主人抛弃，最终除却一场空以外便只收获了满腔抑郁的小狗。

夏之光从没想过世界会这么小，至少他没想过这种小说里的情节会发生在他身上——前天还在酒店共度良宵的炮友，转眼就变成了可能将在刚升入的大学里共事短则一年长则三年的同事。  
好在Alpha的气味在Beta身上并不会留下太久。就算事后旁人对这奇怪的一幕询问起来，他也可以以对方认错人了为理由搪塞过去。毕竟此刻他们身上都没有属于对方的气味，只是两个新开学后在一个部门里头一次见面的陌生人，就算只有自己单方面认定他俩在今天之前根本毫无关系，也不会有人多问些什么。  
但他还是不得不承认一直跟在自己身后一副垂头丧气模样的家伙让他根本没办法不去在意。

“……你还要跟我跟到什么时候？”  
一路上都装作没有看见他的夏之光在站在寝室门口掏钥匙时终于忍不住开口了。  
翟潇闻站在离他一米远的位置，眨巴眨巴眼睛，同样从兜里拿出一串钥匙，钥匙的样子甚至于上面贴着的寝室号码都与夏之光手上那串儿一模一样。

“我也住这儿。”  
“今天早上刚搬来的。”  
此刻翟潇闻的脸上就差写上“百分百无辜”这五个大字了。

夏之光在确认过翟潇闻真的和他住一个寝室之后，头一次开始怀疑人生之中是否真的会在短时间内产生这么多巧合。  
寝室是标准的四人间。新生开学的头一周只有夏之光一个人搬来了，另外三张床一直空着。原本该是他另外三个室友的其中一个在开学第一天和他打了个照面，告诉夏之光，他和他女朋友在校外租了房子，不打算回寝室住了，让夏之光可以毫无心理负担地把东西都堆在他的位置上；而另外两个床铺也迟迟未见人来，后来才听说这其中之一觉得学校不够理想，在开学前两天又突然打算回家复读，也不会来了。  
那三张床铺就一直空着，直到翟潇闻也搬了进来。  
但除却翟潇闻时不时投在自己身上的目光，夏之光觉得这好像和之前自己一个人住也没什么区别。当他转头再一次对上翟潇闻慌乱移开的视线，夏之光想了想还是打算把自己的原则告诉他。

“为什么呐？”  
听完他的话，翟潇闻不可思议地瞪大了眼。  
夏之光觉得他那副样子就像是方才听了大人讲述的什么奇异故事般的孩童，可他回复翟潇闻的话却不像寻常大人对孩子一般宽容。  
“哪有那么多为什么呀。”  
奇奇怪怪的大人们总是会有一些需要遵守的奇奇怪怪的规则罢了。

但是好像有人说过，“规则就是用来打破的”。  
这句话是否真的有人说过、又是谁说的，夏之光在此刻已经无法考究。他只知道现在他后颈处的软肉正被人叼住细细撕咬，让他一时间难以动弹。尽管Beta位于后颈处的腺体早已退化失去被标记的作用，却依旧无法让他们克服曾经深烙于某个Omega祖先基因中的害怕被标记的本能恐惧。  
醉酒的Alpha像是刚从酒缸里打捞出来似的，浑身上下都是浓郁的酒气，桃子味的气泡水混在高浓度的酒精里，让原本应有的甘甜都变得辛辣起来。但是这气味却意外地让人讨厌不起来——至少对于夏之光来说是如此。  
他被包裹在身后人散发出的酒气中，身上也沾染着本不该属于他的味道，仿佛他今晚也同翟潇闻一般在学生会的庆功宴上吹了他十瓶八瓶。可事实是，夏之光滴酒未沾，其中大半部分原因就是担心出现现在这样的状况——尽管它还是出现了。  
在宿舍门关上的一瞬间翟潇闻就向他扑了过去。粗鲁的动作与其说是亲吻，不如说是单纯地将夏之光压在宿舍门上乱啃。翟潇闻在平日里并不明显的体型优势在此刻体现，又也许是醉酒的人总会开启一个奇特的机关，将其鲜为人知的一面展现出来，至少夏之光试了几次都没能推开压在他身上的人。  
翟潇闻的手还在他身上胡乱摸着，摸摸胸口掐掐腰，揉揉屁股捏捏手，弄得夏之光心里恨得牙痒痒，嘴上却还是忍不住哼了几声。  
可另一边被Alpha用犬齿撕咬着的后颈肉仍让他心有顾忌，让他不得不用哄小孩似的口吻跟翟潇闻打着商量。

“你别咬那儿了。住一下嘴，住一下嘴！”  
“………呜……但、但是………”  
可翟潇闻仍旧叼着那块软肉不放，一边又口齿不清地说了些什么。  
“但是什么？”  
“……是……我想闻闻你的气味。”  
他边讲边又蹭了蹭夏之光，细碎的发丝扎在皮肤上让夏之光直觉得痒，但他一时也不知道那痒意究竟是从脖颈上传来的，还是从心底里传来的。翟潇闻环在他腰上的手收得更紧了，强迫性地让两具身体贴得严丝合缝。  
不知道过去了多少时候，翟潇闻仍旧紧紧抱着他，尖尖的牙仍旧抵在夏之光的后颈处，躁动地在那处皮肤磨蹭着，可更下一步的动作却也没有了。  
也不知道过去了多久，夏之光有些认命地叹了口气。  
“……你咬下去吧。”  
好似锋利的笔尖在话音落下的一瞬间便准确地划破气球的薄膜，原本充盈着的气体一下子四溢遍地；又如同刀刃划破果实的表层而收获了充沛的甘甜汁水，翟潇闻的鼻腔中一下子涌入了不属于自己的、柑橘的香甜。

第二天在自己床上醒来的夏之光，动了动僵硬的身体，在自己那不算原则的原则上又加了一点：不找固定的床伴，不同一个人上第二次床，技术再好也不行，技术不好更不行。


End file.
